Silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material has been generally utilized as a material to provide high quality images of stable quality at low cost, and user's demands for higher image quality and more stable quality are more and more increasing. With respect to request for higher image quality, improvements in such as color reproducibility, tone reproducibility, a white background, fastness of a dye image and sharpness have been desired, and with respect to more stable quality, improvements in such as manufacturing stability of a light-sensitive material, stability during aging storage in an unexposed state and a capability variation at the time of processing are required. In particular, in accordance with a trend of rapid processing and decreased replenishing quantity in recent years, improvement of stabilized capabilities against variation of the processing in the market is still more strongly required.
With respect to request for a higher image quality, a cyan dye forming coupler of a pyrazolotriazole type, which overcomes a defect of absorption characteristics of a phenol type or naphthol type cyan dye coupler, has been proposed, however, there has been a problem of inferior light fastness of an image dye formed from a cyan dye forming coupler of a pyrazolotriazole type.
To overcome this problem, an improvement technique by a dye image stabilizer has been studied, and such as phenol type compounds, amine type compounds or phenylether type compounds are disclosed (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1-3).
However, in the case of employing these techniques, it has been proved that although fading by light of an image dye formed from a cyan dye forming coupler of a pyrazolotriazole type is decreased, generated may be a problem that bleeding of a dye image and an inter-layer transfer of a coupler due to an increased oil-soluble component incorporated with addition of a dye image stabilizer and a quality defect of increased variation of a white background depending on various processing in the market.
The present invention has been made in view of the above described background.                Patent Document 1: JP-A 9-50101 (hereinafter, JP-A refers to Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication)        Patent Document 2: JP-A 9-230553        Patent Document 3: JP-A 2001-356456        